As therapeutic Endoscopic Ultrasound (EUS) procedures continue to advance, it is important for a guidewire to safely pass through an EUS-FNA needle. Therapeutic EUS applications requiring guidewire passage include, for example, EUS-guided biliary, pseudocyst and gallbladder drainage. In some cases, particularly when the EUS-FNA needle and guidewire are passed through a tortuous path, the guidewire inserted through a standard EUS-FNA needle may be sheared by the sharp grind of the needle during manipulation, compromising the ability to manipulate the wire and/or exchange devices. This may result in a loss of access to the target area and an increase in procedure time and cost. In addition, parts of the wire and coating may be left behind in the anatomyrequiring additional intervention and potential trauma to the patient.